Memories of Silent Hill
by theimperfectfit
Summary: A girl is drawn to Silent Hill, I'm thinking about using some original Silent Hill characters as well, not sure who. First fanfiction on here, but not the first I've written.


**Chapter 1: The Dream**

The town was silent, dead silent. There was something lying dormant, trying to cleverly disguise its secrets with the thick fog. The deep white mist illuminated every corner, alley, inch of pavement, that made up this dismal forgotten place. The terrible secrets lay hidden inside heavy haze, which seemed to drown out any answer or resolution to blocked out questions.

_Sleep...sleep, let the imagery burn away..._

Not even a person with the most accurate eyesight could navigate their way through out the shrouded town. Through the silence, someone could almost reminisce what made life pleasant; however only if you could view such a wasteland as a sanctuary. Some people would wander aimlessly, and find themselves trapped within the isolated void that Silent Hill had become. Those unfortunate to be tainted with impurities somehow became drawn to the town, much like moths to a beaming light. Though, some poor souls who were just passing through, had also been caught, wriggling, twisting in the web of demise it had spun.

_Blood stained hands deteriorate the sin..._

Silent Hill once was a small resort town, one that attracted many visitors with its gorgeous scenery. No one knew what happened behind the curtain of feigned innocence that it had used to protect its secrets. The life had now dispersed, leaving it drained of beauty, transforming it into a desolate, monotonous realm. Silent Hill had became a makeshift home for the tormented.

_Destroy the sin..._

For some reason, I found myself, standing there, drowning in the abyss of fluorescent white. I was wafting my hands through the glowing air, as though it would've help clear my vision some. _Why was I here? _Just taking a step into Silent Hill created the feeling that you had been stripped of your sanity, and everything was just a delusion of your cursed mind. I was weary, wondering what crime had brought me here. Silence. The lack of noise was deadly, creating a tension, one that made the area absolutely haunting. The main road into the town was held high as a cliff, though over the railings, and down below, was completely hidden from view.

It was just another ocean of the fog. The sadness I felt was overwhelming, if it was logically possible, I could've sworn it was killing me slowly from the inside out. I began to walk, then I went into a pace of running. The road seemed endless, treading miles and miles, but soon I was exhausted. Why did I feel so lifeless? I sighed, putting two fingers firmly against a particular spot underneath my jaw. My pulse was dying down, it was sensitive, and slight, until it finally no longer thumped. I passed out, and though everything around me was pure with that same white glow... my vision was black, solid like a hole of amazing depth. I then woke up, feeling a few beads of sweat. I brought the back of my hand to my forehead, feeling the warmth.

"Such temptation."

I was no longer trapped in the morbid reality of that town, but now was showered under sheets of my own bed. Although my sight was blurry, it soon cleared up revealing and confirming me I was no longer walking the lone streets of that treacherous place. I knew I would be departing soon, so I made haste to pack my things, and head to the shower. As I stepped in, the hot water caressed my body, extinguishing what felt like a plague. The relief soon ended and I was out of the small showering cubicle, and now getting dressed. My suitcase was fully packed, and the clock ticked to 5:30 AM.

The phone rang, and the silence no longer absorbed the room. I felt my heart rise up my chest in fright from the sudden noise. Quickly I picked up the receiver to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! God... I'm tired... Ugh... So are you ready?" The voice said.

"Of course, I've been up for awhile now... Just knock when you get here, Cory."

"Alright, it might be a few, I've still got to pack a couple of shirts."

"No rush. Take your time."

"See you in a few."

"Bye."

I put my hands over my eyes, using the balls of my palms to gently rub them. I was starting to have a terrible headache, so instead of wasting my time, I used it wisely and took some Tylenol. Though I had taken something to relieve the pain, it seemed to increase, thumping harder and harder inside my skull. Was it ever going to end? I didn't seem to think so. Trying to concentrate on the time, it felt like hours had passed, and I looked at the clock to see it had only turned 5:36. I heard a mass of thunderous knocking; I grew tense, wondering why Cory seemed to be in such a hurry.

I looked carefully through the peephole of my apartment to see no one standing outside. I knew better than to open the door, so I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. He had answered after the second ring. "Hey, I'm just now leaving. Be there in about 10 minutes." He said. "Alright." I decided to say nothing about the mysterious knock. I stayed quiet as I sat down softly on my couch, peering out the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Ten minutes passed surprisingly quickly, and Cory appeared at my door just as he said he would. I gathered my luggage, and everything essential.

We soon loaded everything into the car, and we were off.


End file.
